In memóriam
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Puede que su Pajarito es lo único realmente valioso que ha tenido en su vida. Lo único que desea recordar hasta en la muerte. Un alma tan rota como la de él. Sandor/Sansa.


_ Desde que lei por primera vez estos libros converti este fandom en mi nueva obsecion. Un vicio, altamente adictivo. Por eso estoy más que emocionada en estrenar fandom, en especial con un fic de mi OTP oficial en esta historia, un Sandor/Sansa. Espero que les agrade, ya que no se me ha hecho fácil ;)_

_**Disclaimer:** Aunque me gustaría que estos personajes fueran mios, no lo son. Todo este mundo pertenecen al gran George RR Martin. Maestro, divinidad, salve salvador del genero fantástico._

_**Advertencia:** Si esperan besos con mucha saliva, escenas de sexo salvaje y mucha pero mucha sangre, lo lamento no lo encontraran. Puede que algunas palabras obcenas, pero no mucho solo para darle picor. Spoiler de Tormenta de espadas._

* * *

**In memórian**

"_Servía, pero no encontraba orgullo en ello. Luchaba, pero no encontraba alegría en la victoria. Bebía para ahogar el dolor en un mar de vino. No quería a nadie y nadie lo quería." – __**El Hermano Mayor, Festín de cuervos.**_

Dicen, que cuando uno está a punto de morir, ve pasar los recuerdos de una vida ante sus ojos. Pero él se está muriendo y no ve nada. No ve nada más que el valle que se extiende ante él, los arboles que se mecen junto al viento, las hojas secas que son arrastradas por el rio. No ve más que soledad, miseria y una rabia que abrasa, que le quema por dentro. Va a morir, y aun así no puede ver algo más que la imagen de ella. Ella, más niña que mujer.

Han pasado muchas noches desde aquella en la que huyo -_Si, como un perro cobarde_- Pero aun no es capaz de borrar de su mente el recuerdo de ella, del _Pajarito_, con sus ojos azules y sus cabellos cobrizos, una sonrisa triste en los labios y las alas rotas, tan rotas que ya no sabe si algún día podrá volver a volar. Donde precisamente esa imagen, ese recuerdo rasgado, es el que le patea el estomago y le obliga a devolver la vista atrás; a los días en el que era _El Perro_, un miembro de la Guardia Real , el fiel protector del rey Joffrey, y no ese moribundo que es ahora. Cuando ella estaba allí, a su alcance, enjaulada en su cárcel de oro y diamante, embriagándolo con ese maldito perfume que siempre llevaba puesto, el cual parecía volverlo loco de a momentos.

Como esa noche, cuando Desembarco de Rey ardió y la sangre se mezclo con las aguas del rio. Donde el miedo se reveló, el perro escondió la cola entre las patas y huyo aullando de rabia y terror. La capa blanca manchada de sangre.

No supo muy bien que lo llevo a hacerlo, quizás la botella de vino rojo que se había bebido en medio de la batalla o la humillación a la cual el Gnomo lo había expuesto. Sea como sea, lo había hecho. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus pies ya lo habían llevado a aquella habitación, a la cárcel de oro en la cual habitaba su pajarito. Y como si el destino lo tuviera todo bien planificado, la llevo hasta él. Se la entrego en bandeja de plata.

Actuó por puro instinto, como un perro. Tomándola por el brazo, cubriéndole la boca para que no gritara, mirando directamente a esos ojos azules, profundos, como el mismo mar. Por un momento sintió que se hundía, perdiéndose entres sus misterios, acobijándose en ellos. Pero tan solo fue un momento, unos segundos nada más, porque al volver a la realidad el mundo seguía cubierto de llamas –_rojas, brillantes, mortales_- y del sonido de las espadas, acero contra acero, que dejaba a su paso un mar de sangre.

"_Hola, pajarito. Sabía que vendrías."_

No recuerda muy bien como fue la conversación, demasiado ebrio de alcohol y de ese maldito perfume que le sigue acompañando en sueños. Ese olor, como el de los lirios de primavera. Ese aroma que solo le recuerda a ella.

Ella la que sigue allí, en sus memorias, tan cerca como estuvo esa noche.

Aun es capaz de apreciar su piel -_tersa, suave como la seda_- bajo sus manos, su cuerpo diminuto debajo del suyo y la presión en sus pantalones, cuando ella indefensa le observa directamente a los ojos. Y aquella calidez, ese calor que aun puede percibir, que le sube desde la entrepierna y le recorre todo el cuerpo, que quema pero no duele y que solo ella –_pequeña, desamparada, completamente rota_- ha logrado concebir.

"_¿Por qué habéis venido aquí?"_

"_Me prometiste una canción, pajarito. ¿Te habías olvidado?"_

Y él quiere escucharla cantar, dejarse llevar por esa voz de ruiseñor, perderse en los diferentes matices de su canción. Quiere que cante –_cerca, muy cerca, suavecito al oído_- Que cante solo para él. Le promete abrir su jaula, dejarla escapar, que vuele tan alto como quiera, pero con él. Solo él la protegerá. Una canción, nada más.

Entonces vuelve la rabia, pura y corrosiva, que le envenena desde adentro. Que arde, lo abrasa de nuevo. Porque ella solo sueña con caballeros de armaduras relucientes, colmados hasta las pelotas de honor y galantería, y no con un ser grotesco como él. Por eso quiere hacerla sufrir, matarla si se diera el caso - _aprieta el filo de acero contra su garganta, un poco, solo una caricia_- pero sabe que no puede. No quiere.

"_Canta, pajarito. Canta si quieres seguir con vida."_

Ella canta, aunque no lo que él esperaba. Su voz se eleva, lo hechiza, deja marcas sobre su alma. Su pajarito reza, entona una plegaria, y él no sabe si es por él, por ella o por ese infierno que lentamente los devora. Donde esa canción le toca, llega a un lugar nunca antes visitado, despertando algo que parecía muerto. Hace mucho que no llora, eso quedaba para los débiles, cobardes y miserables; pero ese extraño picor en sus ojos no puede ser otra cosa que díscolas lagrimas. Lentamente aparto el cuchillo de su cuerpo, sin decir palabras, sintiéndose humillado, derrotado, como un perro callejero. Y todo por ella, y su maldita canción.

Nunca olvidaría esa primera y última caricia, la mano de su pajarito en su mejilla. Allí, en ese lugar lleno de cicatrices, que ninguna mujer había osado tocar en el pasado. Un simple roce, entre sangre y lágrimas saladas, la sensación de que por primera vez en su vida alguien realmente le importaba y esa opresión en el pecho, como si una serpiente aprisionara sus entrañas, que le quitaba el aliento y le dejaba sin habla. Porque era ella, la niña loba, su pajarito. Ojos azules, cabellos rojizos y labios inocentes, siempre vírgenes. La primera y la última en derrumbar esa muralla de acero y hielo, de abrasar con su calidez -_que no hiere aunque arde_- su alma condenada.

Y él no podía aguantarlo –_sus ojos azules, su tacto frágil, su inocencia aun sin corromper_- Por esa razón se fue sin mirar ni una puta vez hacia atrás, arrancando de un tirón la capa blanca manchada con sangre, alejándose de ella lo más rápido que pudo –_sintiéndose vacio de nuevo_-. Huyendo, como un perro.

Ahora los minutos se acaban, mueren, se pierden eternamente, mientras él siente que la vida se le escapa tan fácilmente como el agua que se escurre de entre los dedos. Pero no así su recuerdo, su maldito recuerdo, que regresa a él para mostrarle el paraíso que solo llego a rozar. Y mientras él espera la muerte en ese lugar del olvido, ella, _su Pajarito_, regresa una y otra vez a su alcance, donde con solo un roce le vuelve a condenar al vacio como esa noche. Pero aun así, él no puede olvidarla –_ojos azules, cabellos cobrizos y alas rotas_- Ni a ella, ni esa caricia que le mostro el paraíso.

_Porque quizás ella, su Pajarito, es lo único realmente valioso que ha tenido en su vida. Lo único que desea recordar hasta en la muerte. Un alma tan rota como la de él. _

* * *

_Si ya has llegado hasta aquí te lo agradezco en el alma :)_

_Ahora solo espero tú opinión :)_

_¿Tomates, frutas podridas, objetos punzo penetrantes? ¿O quizás una caja de chocolates?_

_Besos!_


End file.
